The Angel and the Demon
by kenposei
Summary: A mysterious thing happened when the A. N. JELL's house burnt out. . . . They lived in another house and that night, Jeremy and Tae Kyung saw Shin Woo Talking to somebody. Who could that be? Please Read, . . . :D
1. First Encounter

**The Angel and the Demon**

**Don't own them, how sad. . . **

Timeline: The time when Jeremy didn't know that Go Mi Nam is a girl . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aww, what a tiring day," Jeremy said falling to the living room's seats. The A. N. JELL members just came from a photo shoot for their new album.

"Go Mi Nam, you did a good job today," Shi Woo said with a smile. Tae Kyung gave him a devil look, but he Shin Woo didn't notice him.

"Thanks Shin hyung," Mi Nyu said shyly with a blush. Tae Kyung did his signature lips-in-kissing style movement.

"Go Mi Nam you're a quite worth today," Tae Kyung said facing the other direction.

"Wow Hyun-nim praised me, thanks," Mi Nyu said and widened her smile.

"Go Mi Nam! My back hurts, can you give me a massage?" Jeremy yelled.

"Okay," Mi Nyu said. As she walked to Jeremy's direction when suddenly all the lights went out.

"Whoa! What happened?! I can't see a thing," Tae Kyung respond and hugged somebody, "Go Mi Nam, help me, I can't see."

"Ahhh, Tae Kyung, this is Shin Woo," Shin Woo said with a quiet giggle. Tae Kyung get back and stand cool.

"Oh, sorry," Tae Kyung said, embarrassed.

"I'll go get some candles," Mi Nyu said with a smile and she went to the kitchen.

"Go Mi Nam wait! I'll go with you!" Jeremy shouted as he followed Mi Nyu.

Mi Nyu lighted the candles in the house(of course Tae Kyung demanded for the most candles).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That late night Jeremy felt hot, really hot so he woke up and "WHOAH!" he shouted as he saw the room burning. He took his precious comedy cd's of Tae Kyung and some other important stuff. He ran fast to go outside. "Hyung! Hyung-nim! Go Mi Nam! Jollie! The house is burning!" he yelled as he ran to the door.

Outside, "Jeremy! Jeremy!" Mi Nyu shouted while crying.

"Go Mi Nam, hold these I'll go inside," Shin Woo said bravely, handling Mi Nyu his stuff. And he started to run for Jeremy, but he was pulled back by Mi Nyu.

"Shin Hyung, don't, you'll get hurt there," Mi Nyu cried, "don't go please, and don't leave us."

Those words punched Tae Kyung's heart. Then, he saw Jeremy running towards them. "I think you dont have to be heroic," Tae Kyung said pointing at Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Mi Nyu cried with a smile.

"Go Mi Nam!" he yelled as he ran towards the others. When he stood with them, "Huh? Where's Jollie? Where's Jollie?"

"Jollie!" Jeremy shouted, calling for his dog to get out of the house's premises, "Jollie where are you! . . . Come here JOLLIE!"

Jollie barked and ran towards them. All the members of A. N. JELL and Jollie went outside their house with some of their important thingis. They watched their house as it turned to black ashes. The firemen came but the fire was big that their house turned into a black wet ruin.

"Well I think we shall find a new house," Shin woo said sadly.

"Let's call Pres. Ahn to find a place to rest or a new home," Mi Nyu said.

"Jollie look at our house, its burnt to crisp," Jeremy cried.

They called Pres. Ahn and he imidiately got a new home for them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They arrived at their new house at about 10pm. Their new home was a singled storey building painted with lavender. There were two statues standing by the main gate, it was a statue of a female angel and a male demon reaching each other's hand. It gave Jollie a little creep, Jollie cried behind Jeremy.

"Well, lets go inside," Pres. Ahn offered. Once they're inside the house, Jeremy felt something cold, "Owhh, . . . It's cold in here."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The inside of that house was simple and painted red with pink linings with wave designs. That house has only 3 bedrooms so they have to split into three.

"Well, it looks like that we're out of space, we should let two of you sleep together," President Ahn said.

"I think I'll sleep with Go Mi Nam," Shin Woo offered, "what do you think Mi Nam?"

"What do you say GO Mi Nam?" President Ahn asked, patting Mi Nyu's shoulder. Tae Kyung gave an angry curious look to Shin Woo.

"No, he'll go with me," Tae Kyung said facing the wrong way, "cause you're a walking accident, you might give Shin Woo a headache."

"Uhm, . . . What do you say if you'll go with me Go Mi Nam?" Jeremy interrupted, "we'll have lots of fun, like a sleep over, yay!"

"Well, you choose Go Mi Nam," the president asked.

"I- I- I think, I'll go," Mi Nyu said slowly, giving everybody to listen attentively. Their heads slowly went nearer to Mi Nam until she finished her decision, "I'll go- I think, I'll go by myself."

"So? If Go Mi Nam will be alone, who'll go with who and who'll get by himself?" the president asked.

"Ah. . . I'll sleep by myself," Tae Kyung said quickly.

"Then you two will sleep together," the head said pointing to Jeremy and Shin Woo. "Take care of yourselves okay? I have to go, I'll be late with my date," he said quickly and rushed outside.

"Yay! Hyung's going with me!" Jeremy cheered.

They place their most valuable things that they saved from the fire in their rooms. Then they all went to sleep. Mi Nyu stayed at the room near from the front door, Tae Kyung was in the middle of the living room and the kitchen, and Jeremy and Shin Woo slept near the back of the house, a room close to the kitchen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At exactly 12 midnight, Jeremy woke up by a noise, a voice of a man and a sound of a walking person. "Hyung, did you hear that?" he said slowly looking for his roommate at the other side of the room. He was shocked when he didn't saw his roommate in his bed. Then he heard a creeping sound of an old closing door. Ipppp. . . . Tsk.

Jeremy's heartbeat went faster, he sneak to the door and went to the hall to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tae Kyung was in the kitchen looking for cold water with a giant flashlight. He heard a sound of a person running behind him. He rapidly aim his flashlight at his back with a calm face but scared and shaking hands.

He saw nothing, but he felt a cold presence. "Hyung?" Jeremy said in Tae Kyung's ears. Tae Kyung jumped frightened, but still act cool.

"Uhh, Jeremy why are you awake at the middle of the night?" Tae Kyung asked in a cool manner.

"Did you saw Hyung(Shin Woo)? I heard a sound of a walking guy on our room, and when I looked for him, he's gone," Jeremy stated with a shaking voice.

"Maybe he took some fresh air, well I also heard a strange sound, maybe it's him," Tae Kyung said. They both went outside looking for Shin Woo.

As they opened the door cold breeze of wind welcomed them. They saw him, Shin Woo(well they only recognized his shadow), standing in the garden, the moon shone brightest that night.

"Hyu-!" Jeremy shouted but stopped when he saw that his friend was not alone in the dark, Shin Woo was talking to somebody.

". . . .just remember that whatever happens, I love you," Shin Woo said as he touches the face of the other person in the darkness. The last three words was a hit in Tae Kyung's heart, but why.

"But we can't, this is not good for us," the other said sorely. The other's voice was quite feminine, it was a familiar voice to both of the spectators.

"Just say you love me and everything will be alright."

"Okay, I love you, I really love you."

Shin Woo and the shadow something looked at each other and they kissed, hugging each other. After some seconds, Shin Woo and the shadow ran in opposite direction, to the left and to the right of the house. Tae Kyung followed the shadow but when he reached the edge of the house, the shadow was gone, completely gone.

Jeremy and Tae Kyung went inside their rooms. At Jeremy's room, he saw Shin Woo sleeping neatly in his(Shin Woo's) bed. Jeremy examined Shin Woo closely. "Ahg, who's your girl Hyung?" Jeremy whispered, "why didn't you told me you had a girlfriend Hyung, who is she?"

"Go Mi Nam-" Shin Woo said unconsciously. Jeremy widened his eyes in shock. "-drink this tea, it'll be good for your health." Jeremy sighed. Then Jeremy went to sleep, Still troubled of the shadow girl.

Meanwhile, Tae Kyung silently sneaks to Mi Nyu's room with his giant flashlight. He saw her sleeping in her bed. Mi Nyu was sleeping with a smile, like the one when we have a good dream.

"Hmph, could it be you pig rabbit?" Tae Kyung whispered doing his signature lips-in-kissing style movement.

/Its not that I'm affected,-/ Tae Kyung thought, /-I'm just- I'm just curious on that shadow girl, right, just curious./

As he began to walk to sleep, he suddenly paused when he saw Mi Nyu's hair clip, the hair clip he gave. /Maybe it's in her bag when the accident happened/ Tae Kyung thought.

Then Tae Kyung slipped out of the room with a smile on his face and the A. N. JELL members and Jollie(who sleeps at the back of the house where a dog house was built) slept peacefully that remaining night

A/n: Please review so I know that somebody's reading it please. . .


	2. Shocking Truth

Chapter Two

Well, this is the next chapter, . . .

The next morning, Jeremy woke up, stretched his fatty muscles and he noticed that Shin Woo was already up as he saw Shin Woo's bed neatly organized. He went outside the room and headed to the kitchen for his juice and an apple.

At the kitchen, he saw Shin Woo, standing near the table preparing a tea and Mi Nyu, sitting beside him. Jeremy ran towards Shin Woo.

"Hyung, did you happen to meet someone last night?" Jeremy said while staring Shin Woo eye to eye with a curious face.

"Uhm, . . . No, why?" Shin Woo replied with a peculiar face of reaction.

"Shin Hyung meet somebody last night?" Mi Nyu said inquisitively.

"No I didn't Jeremy, Go Mi Nam," Shin Woo insisted.

"Liar!" Jeremy shouted in a high tone widening his eyes.

"No I didn't, I just went outside to get some air," Shin Woo insisted with a louder voice, "I just-"

"Don't deny it, we saw you talking to somebody last night," Tae Kyung interrupted.

"You saw him Hyung-nim? Is that true Shin Hyung?" Mi Nyu asked curiously.

"I said I did not!" Shin Woo yelled in anger, "I went outside for fresh air, that's what I remember!"

"If Shin Hyung don't want to talk about it, then we should not talk about it," Mi Nyu said to cool the air.

"Well I don't care if you lie to us, but we saw it," Tae Kyung said as he took a bottle of water in the fridge and gone to his room.

Shin Woo ran outside, to the garden at the side of their house. Mi Nyu went to fetch Shin Woo to comfort him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shin Hyung!" Mi Nyu called as she reached and opened the door. He saw Shin Woo crying by the round table. "Hyung."

"Why can't I remember everything last night," Shin Woo cried. Mi Nyu went to him, pulled him from his seat and gave him a hug.

Suddenly Jeremy walked out of the door and saw the scenery. Then, he paused and slowly went back inside the house feeling guilty. /It's my fault, I shouldn't opened that topic this morning with an angry tone./

"Shin Hyung, tell me what happened," Mi Nyu asked patting Shin Woo's back, and they both get back to their seat.

"Well, the only thing I remembered was that I was going outside the house with no intension, I felt that somebody was moving my body that I cant controll it, it was a unclear to me," Shin Woo stated with a little sob.

"Ahh! Maybe your a sleepwalker!" Mi Nyu said excitedly.

"Sleepwalker? But they heard me talking to somebody," Shin Woo said.

"I dont know about the other person they said, but maybe you sleep talk," Mi Nyu said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At the park the A. N. JELL did their photoshoot. The tension from the morning's conflict divided them into two, Mi Nyu with Shin Woo and Jeremy with Tae Kyung(annoyed).

It was their break, "Go Mi Nam! Here you go," tossing a can of juice. He sat close beside Mi Nyu, "Thanks for comforting me this morning."

"No, its okay, Shin Hyung was alway comforting me so it's time for me to put back his nice dids," Mi Nyu replied.

"Hyung,-" Jeremy interrupted. "Hyung sorry for this morning, I'll never gonna do it again," Jeremy continued with a pleasing hands and a sad dog face.

"I already forgive you Jeremy, I can't have a day angry with you," Shin Woo said with a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The photo shoots ends smoothly. It was about 5pm when Shin Woo asked, "Go Mi Nam, wanna go to Miki's fun house? It's still early to go home."

"Miki's fun house, huh?" Mi Nyu replied, "Okay."

Jeremy heard their chat. "Hyung! Can I come too?" Jeremy asked with his sad dog face.

"Of course, if Jeremy wants to, he could go with us," Shin Woo answered.

"Yey! Thanks Hyung," Jeremy said happily giving Shin Woo a hug.

"Hyung-nim,-" Mi Nyu called, "want to come with us?"

Tae Kyung examined Shin Woo's face. "I think everybody needs a break."

"Whoa! A. N. JELLs is going to Miki's fun house!" Jeremy cheered dancing with Mi Nyu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before they went to Miki's fun house, Jeremy took some clothes for their disguises. Jeremy wore white geek glasses and a white bonnet that matches his big loose white t-shirt, Tae Kyung wore (as usual) his white hooded jacket, Go Mi Nyu dressed a pink t-shirt with a white leather overcoat, a long black hair wig with Tae Kyung's hair clip and Shin Woo wore(as a match to Go Mi Nyu's attire) a white jacket over a pink t-shirt with a pink scarf, white top hat and eyeglasses.

At Miki's Fun House, . . .

"Oh, these disguises really work," Jeremy said seeing that there's nobody was crashing into them, "you guys look around while I'll fetch our tokens." And he ran cheerfully to the register.

The three of them did what was told. "Ow!" Mi Nyu said pointing to the toy crane machine, "I want to play those." They all went to that machine and amazed when they saw that the prices were their stuff toy figures.

"Whoa, isn't it cute? There's Jeremy playing a toy drum," Mi Nyu said pointing to the angel Jeremy stuff toy. "There's also Shin Hyung with a star guitar, you look handsome there," she said showing to Shin Woo his stuff figure. Shin replied a friendly smile to her. "Oh! There's Hyung-nim too," Mi Nyu said to Tae Kyung, "he looks cute."

"Manager Ma," Tae Kyung whispered.

Tae Kyung took a stare to his figure. /That's all she can say to my figure, scientifically speaking, my stuff figure was the most popular 'cause there's only few left than the others./ "Go Mi Nam," he called, "you also have your stuff thing there."

"Oh yeah, what do you thing Hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Its eyes were too big, it scares children to the bone," Tae Kyung replied as he walked out.

"Hey guys I got the tokens," Jeremy said as he appear to the scene. He showed a bag full of tokens to Shin Woo and Mi Nyu. "Oh! Are those us? It's so cute."

"Jeremy let me play!" Mi Nyu said. Jeremy gave her about 20 tokens. "Wish me luck."

After 3 minutes of Jeremy's cheers for Mi Nyu, "aw that was my last coin," Mi Nyu said in disgrace.

"Jeremy hand me some token, I'm quite good at this," Shin Woo commanded. Jeremy did it at once. "Go Mi Nam, which one do you like?" Shin Woo asked.

"Umm. . . - all four of us," Mi Nyu said shyly.

Shin Woo gave a quiet chuckle. "Okay," he said with a smile. Shin Woo inserted the coin into the slot, he pressed the start button, time started, Shin Woo directed the joystick, the crane moved, he aimed the crane to angel Go Mi Nam and pressed the GO button. The crane reached down, slowly hooked the stuff toy, the crane lift the toy in the mid air, heartbeats increased (Mi Nyu's and Jeremy's), slowly the crane moved itself to the prize slot without falling the thing it carries, and . . . . it dropped it's stuff in the prize slot, he won!

/That's suspense/ Jeremy thought. "Hyung's you're really good at it," Jeremy said in amazement.

"Well here you go," Shin Woo said with a charming smile and handed the angel Mi Nam to Go Mi Nyu.

"Thanks Shin Hyung," Mi Nyu thanked him with a big hug. Shin Woo smiled secretly.

At that time, Tae Kyung just went back from his walk out. He just gave Shin Woo a shrugged look, but Shin Woo didnt mind him. Mi Nyu felt Shin Woo's heartbeat that made her to pull back. "Sorry," Mi Nyu apologized.

Shin Woo finished getting all the other collectibles for just one try each. /He is, really good at it/ Tae Kyung thought. Jeremy and Mi Nyu danced happily with Mi Nyu's new toys.

After the toy crane machine experience, they stopped in the hammer buster machine. "Hyung," Jeremy called for a challenge, "let see if you're good at this too." Shin Woo nod in reply.

Jeremy took the hammer, inserted the coin through the slot and pressed start. "Go Mi Nam, watch this," Jeremy dedicated. "AHHH!" as he launched for a big hit of his hammer. BANG! The light went up and up and the score was, 527(actually it's an average score)!

"It's my turn," Shin Woo said confidently, he did what Jeremy done(without the dedication and the screaming part), "BANG!" the light went up and up and up, until it shown the score, 1018! A new high score!

Jeremy fell his jaw as he saw the score, his score was just about half of Shin Woo's. Even the audience was amazed of the power of that man.

"Shin Hyung that was amazing!" Mi Nyu said.

/There might be something that I'm better/ Jeremy thought.

/Shin Woo is really good/ Tae Kyung thought.

"AH! There!" Jeremy yelled pointing to the drum arcade, "let's play that game!" /I think I'm still better with drums/

Jeremy and Shin Woo sat by the drum arcade and took the drumsticks. Unpredictably, Tae Kyung also went to that machine and took the drumsticks too.

"Hyung-nim? You're playing too?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? /stupid/" Tae Kyung replied angrily.

"Hyung's playing too? That's weird," Jeremy said curiously.

"Which song are we playing?" Shin Woo asked.

"KAN-KAN! Extra hard mode!"

The music played. Jeremy was in full force of concentration. /I can beat him, I'm good at this/ he said to himself. The first beat banged, the three of them hit the drums in the same time. Many other notes fell and the intense of the game increased, everybody was eager to win this.

"AGH!" Jeremy screamed as he hit the pads fiercefully, the notes kept falling. BANG! BANG! BANG!

The notes stopped falling, silence ate the scenery, slowly a note appeared, sweat fell out of Jeremy's face and. . . BANG! The notes started to fall fast.

When the music was finished, Jeremy was really exhausted. Their scores were published.

Jeremy: 2025 (really confident of his score)

Tae Kyung: 1765 (he just did an I-dont-care expression)

Shin Woo: 2100 a perfect score!

Again Jeremy fell his jaw. /He's unbeatable, no, even better, invulnerable/ he thought.

They played more arcade games in there and Shin Woo wins everytime. As they ride their way home, Tae Kyung drove for them. "Hyung, why are you good at arcade game?" Jeremy asked to comfort his 100 straight loose that day. Jeremy sat in the seat next to the driver while Shin Woo and Mi Nyu were in the back seat.

"Actually, I have a confession to make," Shin Woo replied looking at Jeremy and Mi Nyu. "I'm quite addicted in that place when I was in high school," Shin Woo continued.

"How much was Shin Hyung addicted?" Mi Nyu asked staring at Shin Woo face.

"Well, I bullied some students for their money," Shin Woo said shyly. Jeremy and Mi Nyu couldn't think about it, that Shin Hyung bullied in his high school life? "And I even cut classes for playing in that place," Shin Woo continued with a slight giggle.

"Huh? You did all that? I didn't know that," Jeremy said thinking of what his Hyung said.

"That's amazing Shin Hyung, that's unpredictable," Mi Nyu said in amazement.

"Quite addicted huh? You must call it obsessed," Tae Kyung murmured.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At exactly 12 in the midnight, Jeremy heard the noise he heard last night. Ipppp. . . . tsk.

Jeremy went outside the house, now with a flashlight and saw Shin Woo and the shadow girl again.

He tremblingly blasted his flashlight in the shadow girl to see that the girl was. . . .

Before the light reached the unknown girl, the light ran out. Shin Woo and the girl kissed and ran in different direction like the last encounter.

"Eh?" Jeremy said with a sigh. He fell down to his knees. "I almost got her, tomorrow I'll get you," Jeremy said with lots of will power.

A/n: I forgot to tell you, this was my first story so please be nice with your comments thanks...

Please Review . . .


	3. Jeremy's Dead Luck

Here comes the third chapter, the mystery starts to reveal itself. . .

Enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jeremy woke up early in the morning, too early that even the sky was still dark. Their room was dead dark, that creepy sound came again. He stealth his way out of their room.

Outside the room, there was only darkness, and at the middle there was Shin Woo and the shadow girl. Jeremy was pulled by an unknown force of desire.

When he was about 2 feet away, Shin Woo suddenly collapsed. "Hyung! Hyung!" Jeremy called shaking Shin Woo's shoulder. "What did you do to hi-" Jeremy paused when he saw that the shadow girl was Go Mi Nam.

"Hehehehe," Mi Nyu laughed a really scary laugh.

"Hyu-" Jeremy called but again, he paused as he saw Shin Woo turned into ash. Mi Nyu gave a terrible laugh. Jeremy faced Go Mi Nyu with tears falling from his face. Mi Nyu's face shifted into a monster, her skin turned grayish green, she grown long pointed teeth and claws, her ears gone pointed and her hair went orange.

"WHOA!" Jeremy just blasted out of his horrifying nightmare.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That morning was very unusual (well just because of Jeremy's actions), Jeremy was like a dead corpse, and he stayed in the table, not talking and out of his wits. Shin Woo and Mi Nyu were there looking troubled in Jeremy's appearance.

"Jeremy are you sick?" Mi Nyu said reaching his hands for Jeremy's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Jeremy suddenly responded. His face was like a dog that will bit you in one touch. Jeremy drank his juice in one big gulp and bolted out of the house, like a walking zombie.

"Jeremy, where are you going?" Shin Woo asked.

"I'm going to prepare, this night I'll get her, and I'm not going to let her do that," Jeremy answered immediately and he continued dashing out of the house.

Tae Kyung, who just came from the garden outside, crossed his way with Jeremy. He paused at Jeremy's horrible face. "What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he watched a horror movie last night," Shin Woo said with a shrug.

"A horror movie huh?" Mi Nyu said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About 9 in the morning, Shin Woo walks across the kitchen wanting to prepare a tea, he heard a noise, coming through his and Jeremy's room. When, he opened the door he saw Mi Nyu trashed in the middle of an island of cd's (Tae Kyung's comedy clips and other music and movie cd's). "What are you doing?" Shin Woo asked looking at Mi Nyu.

Mi Nyu looked at Shin Woo upside down. "Ah, Shin Hyung, umm, I was just looking for something," Mi Nyu answered still lying at the middle of the cd's.

"Looking for what?" Shin Woo questioned and he lend a hand to Mi Nyu.

Mi Nyu reached Shin Woo's hand and stood up. "Um, I was looking for a horror cd," Mi Nyu said shyly, the last two words came out as a whisper. She kneeled down and towered the cd's.

"Horror? Why?" Shin Woo asked helping Mi Nyu piling up the cd's.

"Well, I'd never watched any horror movie in my whole life, so I just want to give it a try."

"Well, did you ask Jeremy?"

"I tried but he just hanged his phone after saying, do what ever you want and don't call me, I'm busy."

"Do you really want to watch a horror movie?" Shin Woo asked after pushing the pile of cd's in the cabinet.

"Oh yeah Shin Hyung! I don't simply want it, I eagerly want it," Mi Nyu said excitedly looking for a good reply.

"If you really want to, we can both go to mall," Shin Woo offered with a confident smile.

"I want to!" Mi Nyu immediately accepted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mi Nyu put on her disguise and so was Shin Woo (who prepared a longer time getting a charming disguise).

"Let's go," Shin Woo called Mi Nyu (very bored waiting for his hyung). Mi Nyu stood as called and followed him outside.

Outside, they both saw Tae Kyung newly arrived, carrying pots, flowers and other gardening stuff.

"Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu called, Tae Kyung faced her. "What are you doing with those?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm having a garden beautification," Tae Kyung said. He pouted as he saw Shin Woo with Mi Nyu. "Where are you guys going, a date?"

"No, we're just going to watch a horror movie," Mi Nyu answered quickly.

"Go Mi Nam lets go, we'll gonna be late for the 11 am session," Shin Woo called. Mi Nyu followed his hyung after saying goodbye to Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo and Mi Nyu rode their way to the mall by Shin Woo's car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before going to the cinema, Shin Woo and Mi Nyu went first to the grocery section of the mall.

"Go Mi Nam," Shin Woo called. Mi Nyu respond a what expression. "Go pick any food you want, I'll give you a treat."

"Really?" Mi Nyu said in shock. "No Shin Hyung, you dont have to, you already did a good thing for me."

"No, you go pick anything. Just think that it's a thanks for comforting me yesterday."

"Ummm. . . Okay then," Mi Nyu gave up and gone picking snacks. Shin Woo happily followed her.

After getting loads of snacks, Shin Woo paid the price as he said. They both went to the cinema's ticket booth. They got their tickets of The Revenge of the Murdered Nun and the two went inside.

At the entrance hall the scene started to become dark and cold. Mi Nyu gripped hard to Shin Woo's arm (who was very happy at that moment). It was bright inside the theater, the lights were on and there were only few persons. There were mostly couples, friends and families.

Shin Woo and Mi Nyu sat in the fifth row at the back.

"Shin Hyung, do you think this will be a good movie?" Mi Nyu started to break the silence.

"Well yeah, its trailer had five stars and when you see their special effects, you'll be amaze," Shin Woo said confidently to impress Mi Nyu.

"Shin Hyung."

"Huh?"

"This will be my first time watching this type of movie, so if I went scared, please be considerate."

"Of course, anything for you," Shin Woo said softly and gave a smirk to Mi Nyu. Suddenly the lights went out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On the other hand, when Jeremy walked out that morning, he went to a convenient store by his motorbike.

At the convenient store, Jeremy went to the cash register like a zombie. "Hey," he called the cashier.

The cashier looked at Jeremy who had very red lips. He quickly popped his bubble chewing gum. "What can I do to you, cutie?" the MALE cashier said slowly with affection, licking his gum back to his mouth.

"I need batteries, lots of batteries," Jeremy answered immediately.

"There, in the emergency supply corner," the cashier said staring Jeremy while licking his lips with his tongue moving erotically.

Jeremy didn't mind him, he just went straight to that emergency supply corner with a quick snatch of a basket.

He took loads of batteries hanging in the wall. He took them like a mad man and went straight to the counter to pay the cost.

/He's subconscious, he didn't even notices my sexy figure./ The cashier thought. /I'll give him a shocking break in his mind./

After paying the cost of his batteries, the cashier leaned over the counter. His face about half a foot from Jeremy's, he blinked with a smirk.

Suddenly, Jeremy's cheek felt something soft. THE GAY CASHIER JUST KISSED HIM! Blood rushed through his brain. The information blasted his brain, his brain might malfunction! Jeremy's consciousness came back.

Jeremy pull back with a disgusting face to the cashier. He quickly snatched his plastic bag and rushed outside the store.

"It didn't happened, it's just a nightmare, a really scary nightmare," he said to himself. As he walked to the parking lot, anybody who had a glanced of him with a smile on their face or a curious expression.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On another hand, Tae Kyung was still doing his "garden beautification." He almost finished half of the entire garden.

Shik, shik, shik. He now cuts the tall grass, tall ugly grass. Ping. His scythe hit something. He searched for the thing that hit his scythe. He scanned the tall grass until he touched a cold rough thing. He pulled it out that thing and stared it for a while, /this is literally a chain, an old rusty chain/ he thought. /But what would this thing do in here?/

He heard a noise, a hushing noise. He faced where the noise came from. There was a fat woman, dressed like a commoner. As she noticed Tae Kyung looking at her she suddenly ran hurriedly out of sight.

/Maybe a fan/ Tae Kyung thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In Shin Woo and Mi Nyu's "friendly date," the movie was in its half hour. Mi Nyu embraced hard Shin Woo's arm. The scene began to scare the spectators.

The peer group of the star actor was now in an old house near the cliff because of the storm outside. They called for anybody in the house but no one answered.

In their way when they inspect the building, they reached the dinning table, enlightened by long gold candles, there were food in there, the chair were already pulled like they were inviting them. There were seven chairs and seven plate, which was the number of them. . . . .

Mi Nyu cleared her throat while her hands were slightly shaking. Shin Woo noticed that (because he's not actually watching the movie but stares Mi Nyu the whole time) so he untangled Mi Nyu's grip (who didn't notice it because her attention was in the movie), and put his arm around Mi Nyu's shoulder.

At that instance Mi Nyu felt Shin Woo's arm, his touch was warm and gentle, Mi Nyu liked it, and she smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One by one the member of the group disappears. Until only one ran for help and seek advice to an paranormal specialist.

The specialist did some ceremony something to him. After that the old man said that, "there was a nun, a spirit of a nun, it had an unfinished business in her life find whatever it is and do or give it to her, or your life will be taken away from you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before the movie ends, Mi Nyu hugged Shin Woo in the climax of the movie.

Mi Nyu covered her arms around Shin Woo's chest even outside the cinema.

/She was really scared huh?/ Shin Woo thought. "So Go Mi Nam, do you really want to watch a horror movie again?" he teased.

"Never, never again hyung," Mi Nyu said with a blank face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That night, Jeremy prepared his flashlight and his batteries were tied around him like the bullet set of a machine gun. He said to his hyung that he'll sleep in the sofa that night.

He didn't sleep that night. The noise came again. After a minute of pretending that he was asleep, he sneaked to the door silently.

There in the middle of the moonlight, Shin Woo and the shadow girl were chatting. /Hehehe now I'm going to find who you are/ Jeremy thought with a smirk.

He aimed his light to the shadow girl but suddenly, the light ran out. Jeremy panicked, he change his batteries and switched on the flashlight but the light didn't came out.

"The light ran- out?!" Jeremy said in depression. "NO!!!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/n: please review, I'm out of inspiration, please review anything, suggestions, reactions, or even violent reaction, thanks. And I also need Korean names for the next chapters, 3 female names and one male, because I don't know how to create one.

Please consider my wrong grammar.


	4. A Broken Heart

So so sorry it took so so so so long (more than a month), we'll I'm kinda busy. But at least here it is.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . .

_**A Broken Heart**_

The next day, Jeremy's condition became worst, because of his bad day yesterday and today he needs to buy flashlights. He didn't want to talk to anyone especially to Go Mi Nam.

Tae Kyung in the other hand was in his halfway to his "garden beautification."

"Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu called, who was sitting by the table. Tae Kyung stood near the fridge, while drinking a bottle of water. He faced her as a response. "We had a great day yesterday," she paused.

"So?" Tae Kyung replied immidietly. _Like I care. And do you really have to told me that you- you had a great day with, Shin Woo._ Tae Kyung thought.

"And you had a tiring day with your garden beautification thing," she paused again.

"So? Just get on it already, you're wasting my valuable and important time," Tae Kyung said angryly.

"So, I think that, can we help you today?" Mi Nyu asked. She waited for a positive answer.

Tae Kyung thought for a moment, pouting his lips. "Hmmm, okay, just don't do a think without my permission," Tae Kyung said with a secret happiness in his heart.

"Did you hear that Shin Hyung? We can help him," Mi Nyu said happily. Shin Woo, who was in the sofa smiled at her.

_What? Shin Woo's going with us?_ Tae Kyung widened his eyes in anger and pouted his lips. Then he rushed madly in his room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tae Kyung, Mi Nyu and Shin Woo went outside to start their whatever that was. Tae Kyung ordered Shin Woo to buy bermuda grass in the city proper.

When Shin Woo was gone, Tae Kyung told Mi Nyu to take of the grass in the left part of the right side of the house, while he will took off the grass in the other part.

"Go Mi Nam," Tae Kyung called. Mi Nyu faced him. "Lets have a game, anybody who gets further before Shin Woo's back will win."

"Then, what will be the price?" Mi Nyu asked putting on her gloves.

"If you win, you-," Tae Kyung thought for a while. "If you win, I'll buy you an ice cream, but if you loose, you have to stay indoor for the whole day tommorow."

"Hmmm, okay," Mi Nyu shrugged.

After a few second, they started their battle. Of course, Tae Kyung start as the lead. Mi Nyu went averagely normal in speed, but Tae Kyung didn't gave her a chance, he took it seriously and he was eager to win it. _I am hyung-nim, I must be the best_ he thought repeatedly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mi Nyu was just three fourths of Tae Kyung's finished and he still went further. She began to went tired and sweaty.

Tae Kyung stopped dead. _Huh? Why would he stop?_ she thought after seeing Tae Kyung paused. She took a peek on Tae Kyung's hand. She gave a slight giggle. _Hyung-nim, hyung-nim, had just touched a bird poof!_ she thought. Now was her chance, she continued her duty pulling out grass. She accelerated fast, her velocity was faster than before.

Tae Kyung came back to himself, he quickly dragged himself to the back of his car and changed his rubber gloves. He pulled out a garbage bag to take out that bird poof.

Tae Kyung disgustedly took off the poof while Go Mi Nyu already advanced on him. After throwing the manure, Shin Woo came back from the store.

"I WON!" Mi Nyu cheered. But bend down her head after seeing Tae Kyung's angry face.

Tae Kyung pouted. _Great timing Shin Woo, you're really a life saver_ he muttered to himself.

Shin Woo helped them in pulling out grass. And after finishing the grass, they put on the bermuda grass.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, at their landscaping activity, Jeremy dressed up in disguise and rode his motorbike to the "convinient store" again.

Outside, he took a deep breathe before entering the doom. The bell rang as he entered. He went straight to the cashier, wishing that the gay cashier is out of his duty.

At the counter, he didn't dare to look at the cashier. "What can I do for you?" a voice of an old lady said.

Jeremy sighed in relief. "Umm, where's you flashlight?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

"At the emergency supply corner," the old lady replied without looking at him (because she's reading a magazine).

Jeremy went to the emergency supply corner. He took a dozen of flashlight and went straight to the cash register. He paid the cost and bolted outside.

He marrily skipped outside to the parking lot. He was so happy that he didn't even notice the environment.

At the corner of the convenient store, Jeremy hit somebody. He fell down hard and so as well as the other person.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," a soft voice called. She stood quickly and lend a hand to Jeremy.

Jeremy took her hand and stood up facing her. The girl looks preety, delicate and fine. She wore a pink fit blouse with white jeans. Her hair was straight and up to neck in length. She had a small black pearl eyes, thin pinky lips and flawless fair white skin.

Jeremy's heart beat fast, _she's so preety_ he thought.

"Oh! Are you alright?" the girl (who's about 17 years of age) asked.

"Uhmmm-" Jeremy cant thought of anything to say. "Oh yes! I'm okay, never felt so better," he continued.

"Oh my! You're bleeding," she yelled seeing that Jeremy's elbow was bleeding. She took his elbow and examined it. "Oh I'm really sorry, lets go on our house, I'll take care of it." She dragged Jeremy by the street.

Jeremy pulled back. "Uhmm, we can ride my motorbike," Jeremy offered.

She smiled preetily and they both headed on the parking lot where Jeremy's bike is.

"I'll drive," she said. Riding on the motor bike. Jeremy, who doesnt know what's happening rode behind her. They put on their helmets and they started to go. Jeremy hugged her tight while leaning his head on her back. He felt something strange. Suddenly he remember Go Mi Nam, _that feeling, it's- this feeling_ he thought. _Then, this might be love._

Jeremy and the unknown name "preety" girl reached a house not far from their new house (maybe three to five streets distance). The house they just stopped was an old fashion house.

Jeremy looked around. That house was really old (in a positive way), the walls of the entrance were stone bricks, the roofs were blue and made of hardened clay, the house walls, which were wood, were painted white with brown linings and at the front of the main door, there was a small pond with a bridge on top of it. It was like a historical antique house you'll see in movies.

"Come in," the girl called. Jeremy did as told. "Make yourself at home." She directed Jeremy to a pillow to seat, near a short square table. She quickly took a medical kit and followed it with a tea.

She took Jeremy's elbow and cleaned the blood from the wound. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Koutai Kimochi, and you are?" she said with a smile.

"I'm Kang On Yu,-" Jeremy said nervously with a nod. "-but you can call they call me Jeremy."

"Whoa! You're Jeremy? The drummer of A. N. JELL boy band?" Kimochi said excitedly. Jeremy took off his poring hat and geek glasses for proof. "You're really Jeremy!"

"So? You're Japanese?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm half Japanese and half Korean," Kimochi said proudly. She just finished the cleaning of the wound. Now he took out a grinded herb in the medical kit.

She slightly put it on to her hand before to Jeremy's elbow. "Ouch!" Jeremy pulled back his elbow. He blows it like a child.

"Its okay," Kimochi said gently, taking Jeremy's elbow again. "The hurt will go away quickly." As she put on some herb to Jeremy, he just stares at her, smiling. She finished the healing process by puting a bandage around it.

The two became comfort with each other. They chat and laugh with Jeremy's jokes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The three gardeners were almost finished their duty. The sun was at their top, they took a lunch break.

While Tae Kyung waited for his pizza and ice cream delivery, he glimpsed a quick strange light reflected from the statue on the gate. He went near it, but found nothing.

Tae Kyung shrugged. The pizza delivery came. And the ice cream followed. "Here's our deal." Tae Kyung throw down onto the table the ice cream.

"You did really mean that, thanks Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu said with a big smile. Shin Woo just shrugged in curiousity.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In Jeremy's new friend chat. It went preety sweet like just eating ice cream. At one time, a footstep visited the wooden floor. Jeremy didn't noticed it but Kimochi did, she already had a guess who that was. The newcomer slipped into the room with some ballerina movement.

"Oppanni," Kimochi greeted.

"Hello Kimo-," the slim man in small shirt with exposed navel paused with a glance at Jeremy. Jeremy quickly snatched his hat and hid his face with it.

"And you-"

"He's Jeremy Oppanni, the A. N. JELL's drummer," Kimochi introduced. "And Jeremy, this is my Oppanni, Koutai Sei."

"Hi there Sei," Jeremy greeted still hiding his face from the guy who kissed him in the store.

"Really? I think I met you in person in other place."

"Maybe."

"Well then, nice to meet you. Oh! Bye Kimochi I'll be late," Sei said, kissed his sister and bolted outside.

"Oh Kimochi nice meeting you but I have to go, my hyungs' going crazy without me." Jeremy smiled, he said those words in his kindest manner.

"Okay, we'll meet another time right?"

"Yah." Jeremy walked out for his motorbike after a farewell to his new friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That later night Jeremy slept at the sofa, fully armed and ready for the revelation.

Midnight came and Shin Woo walked outside the house while Jeremy hid under a table. There again, Shin Woo with the shadow girl stood under the moonlight.

One, two, three! Jeremy blasted his flash light to the girl next to Shin Woo. That pearl eye, flawless white skin and neck length hair, Jeremy's light fell down and he dropped on his knees in disappointment. The shadow girl, it was Kimochi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/n: I thought that was a big twist on the story. And the next chapter will be publish after a long time, but I'll do my best to make it fast.


End file.
